Spilt coffee & cherry blossoms
by Retarded-turtle
Summary: College/coffee shop, ItaSaku AU. Sakura spills coffee on herself getting Itachi's order. Itachi of coarse comes to the rescue, will they find something more than just a love for coffee and muffins?
1. The first meeting

Sakura gazed calmly into the coffee pot as she thought over the steps for a simple healing session in her head. Her brow furrowed in thought before she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she swivled her head around to meet the brown eyes of her weapon-obsessed friend; Tenten.

"Zoning out again, Sak. We got a costumer asking for an Americano. Could you take it for me while I do my tables?" She asked her pink haired friend kindly as she tied her caffee's apron around her waist.

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a shy smile. She's zoned out once again thinking about mid-terms. Well she'd study when there was less people at the caffee during her night shift tonight, she thought.

pouring the coffee into the foam mug carefully, she took the order to the man waiting on the other side of the counter. He too, seemed to be spacing out-looking off into the distance. His eyes held confusion, no doubt he was a college student such as herself. Pour guy looked like he was having a hard day too. His shoulders slumped in almost what looked like defeat, she felt the same at the moment, school was stressful.

Apart from his obvious displeasure and strained look, the man was rather handsom looking. Long silky black hair tied back into a red hair-tie, stress lines maiming his face only served to make him seem older than he most likely was and hotter. His fitting black sweater allowing his defined muscles to appear slightly and- Whoa...

God dammit she was doing it again! No raping customers with your eyes, bad Sakura!

Setting the coffee down before him, his attention quickly came to her face. A slight smile, warm, but rushed, was sent her way as he thanked her for the coffee and paid.

The man exited the coffee shop speedily, maneuvering his way around tables and chairs.

She was left day dreaming of him instead of somewhat basic healing sessions for the rest of the day, which in her opinion; was way better. Dear god medecine was hard.

As her break slowly came to an end, Sakura took a final puff of her cigarette and dropped it to the cement before crushing it with the heal of her brown combat boots. The moon shone down on her hair, converting it to a light purple instead of pink. Her breaths came out in small puffs of white against the cold bite of the winter air.

Ahhh, Canada. Eh?

(A/N: I hate that stereotype that we say eh, but it's true XD)

Entering her work place once again, the warmth from the heaters hit her as she stepped inside. The scent of coffee beans and fruity muffins accomodated the look of the caffee greatly. All in all it was a pretty cosy place that most college kids came to to get some coffee and study up late at night. The place was open 24/7 and was at the end of the street where many apartments harbouring college kids stood, the perfect place for buisness.

As she wrapped her apron around her waist once more she found her bag in the back in her cupboard. Reaching in and rummaging around she found two used text books. She opened the book and began to read as she walked through the corridor back to the main lounge area.

No line of people appeared arround the corner, only six people where in the coffee shop at this late hour. Fifteen minutes until they crossed over into the next day.

Monday. The most dreadful day of them all.

Setting her book down, she settled her elbows onto the counter top and began to read a new paragraph.

The small bell tinged as it signaled the arrival of a new customer. The medical student looked up to find herself starring at the man that was here previously that day. Damn could he get any sexier-

God dammit!

Focus on your medical text book Sakura! Focuse!

Her (betraying) eyes wandered over to him and looked him up and down. God damn she didnt even know his name yet!

Looking back to her text book she continued to study, in hopes of actually learning something. She was so dazed in wondering how she was actually going to pass this damn test that hadn't realized that he'd come straight to the counter instead of sitting at a booth.

"Excuse me?" The (beautiful) man asked, hesitantly as he looked over her confused face. She resembled him in many ways. The bags under her eyes from infinit study sessions, the forever furrowed brow in concentration, the open text book at work. Ahh, but he'd seen it all before in his own life. Not one to judge, Itachi gave the girl a sympathetique look.

"Studying?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Uhhh, um. Y-yeah.." She stuttered as she was taken out of her musings, quiet confused.

Immediatly realizing her situation, Sakura straightened-her eyes widening slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. Uh, may I take your order?" She asked, out of her dazed state.

He nodded yes, smiling at her as he looked to the side of the counter where the muffins where.

"Can I get a blueberry muffin and an Americano, please." He asked politely as he scanned the warm blueberry muffins.

"Comming right up." She replied sleepily. Draging herself over to the container, in which it held the muffins and putting it on a small plate then sluggishly making the man his coffee. Of coarse being the clumsy girl she was, the pinkette mannaged the get steaming hot coffee on herself.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She yipped suddenly as the brown liquid seeped through her cloths, effectivly burning her skin.

Itachi, alarmed, jumped over the counter to help her.

A string of curses left her mouth as she held her arm in pain-

and suddenly he was really close. The man craddled her arm in his hands, his chest practically in her face from the height difference. She liked tall guys...

Oh my god, Sak you just burnt youself!

"Are you okay?" He asked steadily, looking into her emerald green eyes.

Suddenly finding her wit, Sakura responded.

"I don't know, I just spilled burning hot coffee onto myself, why don't you tell me?" She quipped sarcastically.

He smirked at her behaviour and arched a brow at her response.

She raised her brows back in response.

"Do you have a first-aid kit around here somewhere?" The (kinda annoying but not enough to cover all the sexiness) guy asked ignoring her sarcastic remark for the moment.

"Yeah it's in back." She replied.

Starting to head for the place she was talking about, she looked behind her to find he was following her. She arched a brow once again in question and he arched his back with a tilt of his head. (A/N: Haha, eyebrow games) She blushed slightly because the notion only made him so-

Okay I'm really gonna stop this time.

Continuing towards her destination she allowed him to follow her.

In the break room she tried to reach the medical kit on the top shelf but couldn't, damn her shortness! Suddenly a pair of muscled arms came over her head to take the kit, a lean, firm chest pressed against her back. Sakura blushed a light shade of pink, taking a deep breath she missed the warmth he brought to her, but quickly dismissed it.

Sitting on the old green padded chair, Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she sank into the chair.

"Give me your arm." He ordered in a way that didn't sound too commanding. She liked that-but she was stubborn.

"It's fine, I'm a med student-" She started but was cut off when he briskly took her arm despite her protest.

She rolled her eyes, but let a small grin come across her features. Being a little pampered was a nice change. This guy was kind of an gentleman, too many assholes in the world, thank god for people like him.

"What's your name?" He questioned out of no where, as he bandaged her arm.

"Haruno Sakura, you?" She replied.

"Uchiha Itachi."

**New story people! Hope you guys like this first chapter, not sure if I should make it a three-shot or long... review me what you guys think or PM me! **


	2. Brothers

Sakura pondered for a while, her brain trying to remember that name... Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha.

Lightbulb! **(A/N: Despicable me! No, I'm not 5 shutup..)**

"You're related to Sasuke!" She exclaimed loudly, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth in realization of just how loud she had been about her new revelance.

Itachi chuckled lightly at her outburst, well atleast he wasn't as tense and asshole-like as Sasuke.

"Yes, he's my brother. May I ask how you know him?" He asked. Slightly confused.

"He's in two of my medical classes, we're... kind of friends."

probably his older brother, she thought. He was even better looking than Sasuke too, must run in the family.

"That's weird Sasuke never mentioned that he had a brother, he doesn't speak much of his family..." She tried, maybe his brother would open up more than Sasuke himself. Whenever the topic of family came up around him, he'd refuse to have anything to do with the conversation and even go as far as avoiding them for the rest of the day.

Itachi's eyes seemed to sadden as they glazed over in remembrance.

"Our parents own a law firm here in Montreal. They want Sasuke and I to take over when they retire. I'm studying law at the moment, I've always wanted to be a lawyer just like our parents. Sasuke on the other hand wanted to become a doctor..." The dark haired man trailed off. Sakura urged him to continue with the pleading look in her eyes and Itachi sighed.

"You see, our parents are very strict. They wouldn't tolerate Sasuke being anything other than a lawyer, so Sasuke left. He thinks I've betrayed him by staying with our parentd at the time. Seems like from from you've told me, he stills holds a grudge against me for it." Another sigh, only this time from Sakura.

"That's... harsh. How long...?" She commented, once again encouraging him to go on with more questions.

"He left us when he was sixteen. Now in college he has to be twenty-one. So it's been five years. I've seen him once by accident through out all that time, but we still keep in touche. I think he's mellowed out a bit since then."

Not wanting to pry too much than she already had, Sakura got up and began to pace, worrying over her lip. She had no idea Sasuke...

"I could bring you to him... maybe he can see that your not really with your mother and father, this is what you want to do. He could see that you didn't really betray him, then you can be like normal brothers!"

Wait, was she really going to help this guy that she just met...? Well he was Sasuke's brother, so she guessed it was okay... and she really did love helping people-hence why she wanted to be a doctor. Sasuke always looked somewhat miserable too, she really wanted to help him, even if he did have a ten-foot pole up his ass-he was a good guy all in all.

Itachi looked at her weirdly as if he where actually contemplating the idea.

"Maybe... we'll see. I justed moved here by the way, I'm in the apartment complex down the street." He explained.

Sakura stopped pacing and arched a pale pink brow at him. "You mean like everyone else in this coffee shop?" She drawled sarcastically.

The raven shrugged, "I guess, I'm in building 307, that say anything to you?" He questioned.

"Well that would be my building and it's just your luck that Sasuke lives in the complex right next to that one." The pinkette explained, "He comes here often as well, mainly because we give him a discount-but whatever." She yawned, a new tiredness now overtaking her body. She stretched her arms out and bent down to get her pale green bag on the small white coffee table.

"I think I'll head home now, since it's almost mid-terms my manager lets us in college off when we really need it. I'm guessing you'll become a regular here?"

"I would think so, Ms. Haruno." He responded politlely

"Please, just call me Sakura, don't make me feel old. Good night Itachi. We'll work on our plan whenever we see eachother here."

"Thank you... Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to face his direction before she walked out of the break room.

"Uhhhh, you live in the same apartment complex right? Why don't you come back with me."

"Love to." Itachi answered.

Sakura smiled happily and they both walked out of the coffee shop together.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to get it out here for information and so the story makes sense. The next chapter is pretty long I've already got it written up, so I promise it won't be too long before it's up!**_


	3. Itachi's apartment

Two weeks until Christmas break!

Meaning one week till' midterms... yaaay.

Highlighting furiously, Sakura looked up from her page to stretch. Not many people here today, thank god. She wasn't sure why she took so many days and hours here, probably for the money, but she's forgotten by now. The pinkette didn't really mind, her friends worked here aswell and it was a warm enviroment, very laid back in general.

Looking to the left corner of the room, where her friends Naruto and Sasuke usually sat, she was surprised to find they weren't here yet. Usually they where here at the same time every Monday; 12:45. Sasuke always ordered the tomatoe soup and some Arabica coffee with way to much sugar and milk-quite the contrast to his personality and aura in general.

A sudden thought crossed her mind that possibly Sasuke and Itachi crossed paths on the way here.

Throwing off her apron, Sakura sprinted to the break room and retrieved her coat.

"Tenten I'm going out for a few minutes, cover me please!" She hollered, and before Tenten could respond, she was out the door.

She came to an abrubt stop outside when she saw Sasuke talking with Naruto as they exited their apartment building. Itachi exited his at the same time.

The young medic student -conflicted as to what to do- Acted on instinct and ran over to Itachi, easily knocking him over into the snowbank on the side of the sidewalk. Pushing up slightly, her hands felt the soft fabric of his sweater and then she realized her situation. Her face flushed from the cold and maybe something else, she looked down on the face of her friends older brother, their faces in close proximity. The raven's eyes where closed as his face contorted into something akin the pain -which was doubled by the cold in his defense- He lopened one eye to find pink hair obscuring his vision and a bright pair of jade green eyes.

"S-sorry-S-Sasuke..." She stuttered, trying to put her reason for tackling him in to words.

Pointing over at the back of a black coat on the other side of the road, Itachi sort of understood in her brief explanation. Quickly gathering themselves, Sakura looked away from him in emberassement, not able to look into his eyes like she had when she was on top of him.

"Sorry, uh, again. Where you going to a class? or..." Sakura tried at conversation to ease the slightly tense situation.

"No, I was actually heading for the coffee shop, but I'm guessing Sasuke's heading there now?" He asked.

"Yeah, you should probably not go for fort-five minutes. He's usually gone by then." The pinkette explained.

The young medic student started to head down the pavement without further word until Itachi stopped her.

"Wait, you look cold and wet, you don't have to go back for my brother right"

Sakura's face contorted in surprise as she turned to look at him, her eyebrows arched in surprise. She contemplated it for a few seconds-She was a little wet from the snow- before answering.

"I guess Sasuke and Naruto can be served by someone else for today." She answered.

Itachi's arparment was unsurprisingly modern like Sasuke's, seeing as their family was rich, but there was a subtle mature appearance to it. Maybe it was just her. Sakura looked over the rest of the apartment that was in her view as she took off her boots.

There was a brown leather couch at the back wall across from the door and a large TV was hung up on the wall opposite to it, a glass coffee table sat in between the two. A small hallway, that led to the kitchen **(A/N: Sakura's apartment is layed out the same way.)** was decorted with a sole picture of his family.

Upon setting her boots down onto the mat in front of the entrance, the curiouse girl went up to the beautifuly framed picture. A tall, tight lipped man stood to the left-a beautiful woman with hair black as night stood to the right. In between the two was a boy around the age of twelve, coal eyes and obsidian hair like his parents, the boy held hands with a boy two or three years younger than him. The back of the youngest boys hair was spiked up like a chickens butt- Oh my god that was baby Sasuke! Well not baby persay, he looked around the age of 9 or 10.

This was obviously a picture of Sasuke and Itachi's family when they where younger.

Sasuke look really happy-an emotion she'd only ever seen on him when he had gotten slightly drunk at her eighteenth birthday party...

A giggle escaped her lips, unsure if it was from the memory of her friend drunk or because young Sasuke was wearing a mini bowtie aswell as Itachi.

Not noticing the raven haired man who seemed to sneak up behind her, the pinkette jumped when he spoke.

"Entering someones home and them proceeding to laugh at them with a mini bowtie on isn't very polite, is it?" Itachi joked as he starred into the picture aswell.

"First of all; you invited me in here, and second I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at Sasuke in a mini bowtie." She explained after settling down from the mini jump scare.

The raven chuckled lightly at her explanation and handed her a coffee. Sakura arched a brow, taking a sip from the light blue mug and took another sip, and another.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" She questioned after walking to the couch and settling down in the cushions.

Itachi sighed as he let out something akin to an embarassed laugh.

"You're friend with the twin buns, told me the other day before I left.." He coughed, "-and said something about you liking guys who know their coffee?"

Sakura's grip tightened around the coffee mug handle as a light pink dusted her cheeks. Tenten. That traitor.

"Um, yeah, soooo, uh..." Sakura panicked in desperate need fora topic change. Awkwa~rd. "How come you come to the coffee shop when you seem to have the coffee you like here?" She asked pointing towards his white mug with a little anime figure on the front- wait was that Levi? She loved Attack on titan!

This could be the start to a beautiful friendship, she thought.

Itachi noticed her eyeing his coffee, realizing she was actually looking at the picture on the mug-he smiled lightly.

"Like it?" He asked obviously.

Sakura's gaze snapped back up to his face. Slightly embarassed that she was caught staring at it, also his smile was most likely making her blush. She smiled back nervously before nodding her head yes.

"Got it online, anyway back to your question-I um, well.." She swore she could see a microscopic blush forming on his cheeks.

"Come on, tell me~" She pleaded cutely, pouting slightly. This face always worked on her idiotic best friend Naruto.

One look at her face and his head dropped in defeat.

"I can't bake at all, and I really like muffins-" Sakura opened her mouth to giggle, but he put up a finger to stop her before she could. "Don't ask me why, ask my mother, and please don't laugh. I always have to buy them and they don't sell blueberry muffins at the IGA here."

The twenty-one year old, slapped a small hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, obviously not able to conatin her laughter she fell over on the couch as small fits of laughter spurted from her mouth. A few seconds in and Itachi was laughing too, Sakura's laughter was contagious.

The pinkette lifted herself quickly, so quickly that she accidently bumped into Itachi's side knocking him over lightly. They stared at eachother for half a second before bursting out into laughter again.

After calming down, Sakura remembered what she had promised him the night before. As she sat up she tapped his shoulder a few times to get his attention.

"So how do you want to go about presenting yourself to Sasuke?" She asked in attempt to get a plan going.

"You make it sound like you're going to put me into a gift box and put me under his tree." He joked in response.

Sakura, of coars taking it seriously, smiled innocently but her eyes held a different story.

Before she could speak more on the subject Itachi interupted.

"No"

"Aww, why not?"

"..."

"Ugh, fine."

After atleast twenty minutes of throwing ideas back and forth, the pinkette felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hold that thought." She said as she whipped out her phone to see she had gotten a text from Tenten, it read:

'Where r u?!'

She responded as she realized she'd been gone for more than a few minutes as.

'Omg sorry, lost track of time. I'll be back in a couple min'

Three dots appeared, signaling that Tenten was typing back.

'That's what u said last time! Hurry Ino's getting on my case about my "plain" nails'

'Kk'

Locking her phone she slipped it back into her back pocket. The pinkette turned her head to inform Itachi she had to leave.

"I'll call you when Sasuke leaves, you can come to the cafe then and we'll continue. I gotta go for now though, or I most likely won't get payed." She laughed nervously towards the end, knowing that it wasn't really a joke.

Before getting up Sakura realized she didn't have his number.

"Um, can I have your number?" She asked slightly embarassed.

The raven smirked before asking for her phone, the younger girl proceeded to unlock her phone for him and give her iphone 6 to him.

Back at the cafe Naruto whisked Sakura away before she could put her apron on.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" The blond exclaimed as he pulled her towards his and Sasuke's usual booth.

"Naruto I really have to get working, can we talk after?" She pleaded.

"What are you talking about, your on break right niw anyway." He responded easily.

She had kind of taken her break early. Oh well what could it hurt.

Pulling up a chair to the boys one sided booth, Sakura plopped down in exhaustion. Wow sprinting from her apartment to her work place was a real workout even if it wasn't that far... She really had to lay off the muffins.

"So..?" Naruto encouraged.

"What?" She asked, pulled out of her weight loss musings. Maybe she'd hit up the gym with Tenten on her days off.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked before taking a sip of his mocha latte, oh my god Sasuke was such hipster trash, she inwardly snickered.

"Uh, I left my oven on and had to run back before setting my whole apartment building on fire?" She lied unconvincingly.

Sasuke looked unconvinced. Figures.

"Was that a question?" He questioned once again. Was it stress Sakura out day or something?

"Ah, no?" The young medic student tried. Please god let him believe me.

"Hn" Still looking unconvinced, Sasuke's shoulders simply slumped and he let it go.

Holy shit god you actually listen to my pathetic pleas for help?

Moving on... Let's just say Sakura has bad luck.

It seemed like forever before the boys left, but they finally did. Sakura waited another five minutes for them to actaully get home. The pinkette then proceeded to text Itachi. She only had a few mintues left of her break, but today wasn't all that busy anyway.

'Hey, Sasuke's gone.' She texted.

Three dots appeared almost instantly and Sakura smiled.

"Who're you texting that's making you smile?" A sudden voice came from behind her. Was it scare the shit out Sakura day too?

"Noone you know, Ino" She brushed past her best friend into the back to get more coffee beans to ground.

"Fine, don't tell me but i'll find out, Sak. You know I will~" The beach blond said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes, then her phone vibrated signalling that Itachi had texted her back.

'Sorry, I can't come. A friend called, small crisis. You're welcome to come over again after work though.'

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly in worry, she hoped he was okay.

"So who's place are going to exactly after work." Ino questioned as she craned her neck to further see Sakura's phone.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, hiding her phone against her chest.

"What?"

"Ugh."

"So, who is it?"

"No."

"Common, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Fine but you can't tell anybody." She gave in.

"Woohoo!" Her blond friend yipped happily.

"He's Sasuke's older brother, he came in to the coffee shop yesterday and.. well, they had a falling out. Long story short we talked a bit and I'm going to help them become brothers again, like good ones you know?" She explained.

Ino nodded in appreciation of this new gossip- that WON'T be getting around for once.

"So is he hot?"

"Ino!"

"What?"

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! I loved writing it, especially the some-what fluffy parts! I was squealing at my own writing... **

**Anyway. School starts soon, urgh. Every time I'm reminded I feel like throwing up. What did you guys do over break?**

**Please review, it really fuels me to write! **

**Bye, minna!**


	4. Friends

Sakura walked into the break room to get her text books when she came across Tenten. Remembering her earlier musings when she was swept away by Naruto she decided to ask Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, wanna hit up the gym around noon on Saturdays?" She asked.

The brunette's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really! Sure I'd love to. I go to the gym on Saturdays every week anyway. When do you want to start?"

"This Saturday?"

"Okay." The weapon obsessed girl agreed before saying goodbye and heading back out to take orders. That out of the way, Sakura continued with her day.

Sakura fidgeted with her rag that she'd been wiping down the counter top with. Only five minutes left until she was done for the day. She was thinking too much into it, getting nervous and ancy, maybe she had one too many cups of coffee?

The girl kept on playing the possible scenarios in her head. Could his friend be hurt? Was Itachi himself okay? Why was she getting so anxious and stressed for nothing? Thinking back to her psychology courses she reasoned out that she probably just had too much time in advance to think of it, think of all the possible things that could go wrong. Your brain's an asshole like that.

The pinkette pulled out her phone for the umpteenth time that day and checked the time. 8:45, time to leave.

She whipped out her pack of cigarettes and lit her last cigarette to calm her nerves, before heading out the door to make sure it would actually light. As soon as she walked out a gust of freezing wind smacked her in the face, effectively taking the cigarette from her lips and being buried in the snow bank outside the cafe.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"Need a smoke?" Asked a man who she was sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

The man had blue hair and was big. Not big in a bad way, like he had a gut, big in a way that showed he could most likely break her small body in half. The man was good looking but something about him told her he was somewhat dumb. He held a red pack of cigarettes similar to hers in his hand and in the other outstretched hand was a cigarette.

"Ugh, yeah, thanks a lot." She responded gratefully before taking the offering in her hand and putting it between her glossed lips to light.

They both stood there taking a few puffs before the blue haired man spoke.

"Having a rough day?" He asked after blowing out a puff of smoke.

Sakura blew out the smoke through her nose, as the cigarette took effect in calming her.

"Not really, I'm just.. Really nervous when I shouldn't be. I'm probably thinking too much into the situation." She responded truthfully.

"I tend to do that a lot, but a good friend of mine whose studying psychology helped me to let it go. Said meditating was good for calming and it did help, but really I just need a few puffs of my trusty cancer-stick and I'm good to go." He admitted before turning towards her with a goofy grin.

The med student smiled back, knowing what he meant, considering that she had studied psychology as well-and quickly took back her statement about him being unintelligent.

"I know right? I've really got to quite though, like you said they're cancer-sticks and it's kinda ironic considering I'm a med student." She confided. She wasn't sure why she was telling this man that she didn't even know the name of these things, but he had a sort of calming presence.

"My name's Kisame by the way." He said as he stretched his hand forth in offering.

She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Sakura. Sorry I've got to go now, thanks for the smoke though. Come by the cafe sometime." She offered.

"Sure I'll come down after class tomorrow." They both started to head in the same direction and looked sat each other.

"I'm guessing we're heading the same way for now." Kisame chuckled. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, you can fend off the molesters as we head down this dark road." She joked dramatically.

They laughed and walked together.

Finally they both came to an abrupt stop in front of Sakura's building.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow, Kisame." The pinkette waved at him before continuing towards the complex.

"Actually, I'm heading in here too."

"You live here?" She asked incredulously. Sakura was sure she would have noticed the guy by now, he wasn't hard to miss.

"Yup, just moved in with my friend, I mean he can pay for the place by himself, he's pretty loaded.." Kisame scratched the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed manner. "Me on the other hand, I'm a little low on money at the moment and I've got some major family problems, so we're sharing an apartment." He explained.

"Did your roommate just move in as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The blue haired man questioned.

"I think I have a good idea of who he is." The pinkette answered.

The pair headed up to the third floor of the apartment building and walking down the hall to door that held the number 3.

"This your place?" The pinkette asked with a smirk.

Kisame narrowed his eyes affectionately with a sly smile forming on his face.

"Stalker much?" He joked before opening the door.

"No!" She giggled. "I know Itachi, that's all, I was coming here." The girl explained as she punched him in the shoulder, you'd think they known each other for years.

"Wait... Is this why you were nervous?"

"Shutup." She muttered.

The man let out a gawf alerting Itachi that he was back.

"Kisame? How'd it go with your mom?" Itachi yelled from the kitchen.

"Imagine this; I get there right? And as soon as I enter the house a fucking lamp sailed past my head. Anyway let's just say it didn't end well and you're stuck with me for life."

A deep sigh was heard from the kitchen and Sakura could've sworn she'd heard her dark haired friend say; Joy.

"On the bright side I picked up a stray off the street." Kisame joked as he entered the kitchen with Sakura in tow.

"What- Oh Sakura you know Kisame?" Her raven haired friend asked.

"Not really, but he gave me a cigarette when I was in desperate need of one, so I guess we're as good as friends." Sakura informed him.

Itachi chuckled and took out three plates.

"Have you eaten yet Sakura?" He questioned.

Come to think of it she hadn't eaten lunch nor dinner. Just at that moment her stomach let out a gurgle and she blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"I guess not." She squeaked.

So the three of them ate Itachi's fabulous cooking -Sakura was miffed as to why he couldn't bake- and spoke of ways to get Itachi and Sasuke to get along again. Kisame seemed to have some pretty good ideas too for a fish brain-as Itachi and his other friends called him.

Becoming more and more desperate they decided to call up their friends for help. First was a man named Sasori.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME, DEIDARA- oh Itachi, hello."

Yes, Sakura was terrified at first, seeing as they'd put him on speaker phone.

He was apparently a genius such as Itachi himself, so they invited him over. Next was the man Sasori had been yelling about; Deidara.

"I SWEAR TO GOD SASORI IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY DRIVING TO MY HOUSE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME LIKE YOU SAID- Oh hey Itachi! Thought you were Sasori, What's up?"

Sasori and Deidara seemed like great friends.

Deidara was happy to oblige and agreed to come over.

The three spoke idly until the others came, which was surprisingly only a few minute wait.

"Where do your friends live, Itachi?" She asked as Kisame went to answer the door.

"Two apartment buildings to the right of ours." He responded easily.

Damn, she wished she was that close to her friends' places.

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey Itachi when'd you get a girlfriend?" A long blond haired man teased, she assumed this was Deidara.

"Hilarious, Deidara." Itachi deadpanned, giving the blond man a stoic look.

The vibrant haired red-head proceeded to lob the first thing his hands could grasp, at Deidara. Which was a wooden salad spoon conveniently placed next to Sasori by Kisame.

Ah yes, such great friends.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ASSHOLE?" The loud man complained.

"Shut up, Deidara you'll wake up the neighbors." Sasori responded before turning his head towards Itachi. "So we're getting your socially retarded family back together." He asked, although made it sound more or less like a statement.

"Mikoto isn't socially retarded. She's awesome." Kisame berated Sasori for his generalization of the family. Shisui wasn't that bad either.

Itachi sighed in exasperation.

"This is Sakura," He nodded towards the pinkette in a not so formal way that his mother would nag at him for. "Sakura, as I'm sure you already know by now, this is Deidara and Sasori, unfortunately Kisame and I's best friends."

Sakura smiled at the two newcomers.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura moved her hand in a nervous wave.

Deidara grinned widely at her and Sasori gave her an appreciative look.

They seemed... nice


End file.
